Alcoholic beverages
by ri.karie
Summary: "Você gosta de mim e eu sei disso. Eu gosto de você e você sabe disso. Nós nos amamos e todo mundo sabe disso. Porque, então, não estamos rolando numa cama completamente nus?" - Tenten estava mais vermelha que Hinata ao receber seu primeiro beijo de Naruto. O que Neji tinha na cabeça para falar uma coisa daquelas? Ah sim, álcool!


Parabéns para mim, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!

Yes, hoje é meu niver e nada melhor do que comemorar com uma fanfic =) Oba!

Alcoholic beverages

Ser chamada ao bar do hotel às 03h24 da manhã nunca poderia ser boa coisa, ainda mais quando ela estava de plantão como chefe da segurança do resort. Após descer as elegantes escadas que levavam ao bar, Tenten se dirigiu até Joe, o gatíssimo _barman_, para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, afinal ela não vira nenhuma mesa quebrada ou alguém esmurrando o coleguinha, fatos que geralmente justificavam a sua presença ali.

- Oi, Joe!

- Tenten, que bom que você chegou. - o _barman_ se mostrava levemente encabulado - Chamei você por que não sabia a quem mais recorrer e imaginei que deveria ser discreto.

- O que houve? - a morena já estava pensando em corpos, sangue e outros fluidos humanos espalhados por algum canto do bar quando Joe apontou para um homem sentado mais adiante. Homem esse que ela reconheceu sendo Neji. Peraí, NEJI?! O senhor certinho raramente colocava álcool dentro daquele corpinho de deus grego e vivia implicando com ela dizendo que o álcool faz mal e etc... O que ele, justamente ele, estava fazendo no bar do hotel?

- Ele já bebeu uma garrafa inteira de wisk - disse Joe - E não está com cara de que vai parar tão cedo. Como ele é dono disso aqui e de metade da ilha, achei melhor ser discreto. Vocês são amigos, não são?

- Somos amigos sim, Joe. Você fez muito bem em me chamar. Pode ficar tranquilo que, quando Neji ficar sóbrio, vou falar pra ele colocar uma bonificação no seu salário. - respondeu Tenten dando una piscadela para o _barman_ e indo na direção de Neji.

Sentando no tampo de granito da mesa que o rapaz estava, cruzou as pernas por debaixo da saia azul que usava. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, a morena "roubou" o copo de _whisky_ da mão de Neji e tomou um gole. Ela não gostava muito de _whisky_, mas tal ato serviu aos seus propósitos. Quase que na mesma hora, Neji olhou para ela furioso. Ótimo, tinha a atenção dele, hora de começar o show. Passando a mão pela lapela do terno italiano dele, ela murmurou.

- Sabe, eu sou uma frequentadora assídua desse bar e, com toda certeza, posso dizer que você não vem sempre aqui. Diga-me, o que faz um dos homens mais cobiçados da cidade sozinho num bar às 03 da manhã de um sábado? - a entonação da voz de Tenten era brincalhona e sexy, numa tentativa de descontrair o rapaz à sua frente e também de descobrir quão bêbado ele estava.

- Haha, Tenten, muito engraçado. Agora será que você pode devolver o meu copo?

Tinha que ser Neji. Mesmo bêbado, continuava um iceberg em pessoa. Sim, bêbado. A confirmação dessa afirmativa veio no momento em que ele tentou tomar o copo da mão de Tenten e falhou miseravelmente

- Eu falei sério, Neji. O que você está fazendo aqui? - o tom de voz amável se fora sendo substituído por um inflexível. O mesmo tom que ela usava pra falar com seus subordinados quando eles faziam besteira.

- Eu também falei sério. Quero meu copo de volta. Aliais, quero meu copo de volta e saber o que você está fazendo aqui. Deveria estar de plantão, é pra isso que eu te pago. E que roupas são essas, hum? Acha que elas são as roupas certas para o seu trabalho? Tenho certeza que metades daqueles homens que trabalham com você ficaram olhando para suas pernas ao invés das câmeras de segurança. Se meu resort for roubado hoje pode crer que a culpa vai ser sua... Usando roupas indecentes no trabalho...

- Neji, eu só não te dou um murro por que você está bêbado, se não, acredite, você estaria na enfermaria do seu resort nesse exato momento. E quanto à bebida, chega por hoje. Você já passou da conta há muito tempo... Anda, levanta! Vou te levar pra casa.

Antes mesmo que Tenten levantasse da mesa para ajuda-lo, Neji travou a morena colocando a mão sobre a perna dela. Não era um ato libertino ou nado do gênero, ele apenas pousou a mão na perna dela como quem diz, "Não, não se levante! Por favor...". E, entendendo o pedido mudo dele, Tenten se acomodou novamente sobre o tampo da mesa e ficou em silêncio, dando a ele tempo e espaço para falar.

- Hiashi está lá em casa. Não quero encontrar com ele...

- Achei que você e Hiashi-sama já haviam se acertado. A briga por causa da herança já não foi resolvida?

- Hiashi chegou com a ideia de que eu e Hinata deveríamos nos casar.

- Uau... Quer dizer... Uau mesmo! Você e Hinata são como irmãos... Eca!

- Eu sei - a mão que antes estava na perna dela desceu até a panturrilha e passou a fazer um carinho muito gostoso nessa região. Ok! Neji devia estar muito bêbado pra estar fazendo isso - E esse é um dos motivos de eu estar aqui. Dei um soco no meu tio quando ele começou a insinuar que, como eu e Hinata moramos na mesma casa, algo já havia acontecido e, por algo, entenda sexo.

-Não precisava explicar, eu tinha entendido o que significava "algo" - Neji falando a palavra sexo tão naturalmente chegava a ser engraçado. - Peraí, você disse que esse foi um dos motivos pra você acabar aqui hoje. Vamos, desembucha. O que mais aconteceu?

- Você voltou com o canalha do Kiba. - havia uma espécie de fúria contida na voz de Neji ao proferir aquelas palavras

O que? De onde ele tinha tirado aquela informação? Aquilo era o maior dos absurdos do mundo. Ela jamais voltaria com Kiba por que ela gostava dele e ele sabia disso.

- Eu não voltei com o Kiba. De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca, Neji?

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, Tenten. Eu vi você jantando com ele e os pais dele, e a mão dele na sua cintura, e ele cochichando no seu ouvido, e você toda arrumada desse jeito pra ele...

- Neji, nós estávamos contando aos pais dele que já terminamos há anos. Como eles estavam fora do país para o tratamento da mãe dele, eles não sabiam que tínhamos terminado. Kiba não teve coragem de contar por telefone. Eles gostam bastante de mim e eu deles.

- Precisava de todo aquele agarramento pra contar pros pais dele que acabou? Depois que ele te traiu, você deveria querer manter uma distância considerável dele.

- Ah, qual é, Neji?! Eu e Kiba somos amigos, trabalhamos juntos - Nessa hora, Neji fechou a cara. Ele realmente odiava esse fato. - E não foi só ele que traiu, não é mesmo, Neji? Eu já estava fora há dois anos e, se você não fosse até a Itália me buscar, eu não teria traído o Kiba e não teria voltado. Meu namoro com ele acabou quando eu embarquei no avião dos Uchihas e saí da ilha.

- Você está solteira então. - perguntou/confirmou ele.

- Estou, Neji.

O silencio se instaurou entre eles e, é claro, foi quebrado pelo bêbado da dupla.

- Tenten?

- Oi?

- Você gosta de mim e eu sei disso. Eu gosto de você e você sabe disso. Nós nos amamos e todo mundo sabe disso. Porque, então, não estamos rolando numa cama completamente nus?

Tenten estava mais vermelha que Hinata ao receber seu primeiro beijo de Naruto. O que Neji tinha na cabeça para falar uma coisa daquelas? Ah sim, álcool!

- Neji, já que você não quer voltar pra casa, vamos ver se arranjamos um quarto aqui no resort pra você passar o resto da noite. - Disse a morena se levantando e colocando o Hyuuga de pé. Era melhor dar a noite dele por encerrada antes que as coisas se tornassem mais constrangedoras. Se é que isso era possível.

Depois que passar pela recepção e pegar a chave, Tenten levou Neji até o quarto e o ajudou a tirar a gravata que estava frouxa e abrir os botões da blusa social que ele usava. Depois de acomodar ele na cama, ela se virou para sair do cômodo. Quando estava quase chegando à porta, Neji soltou a bomba.

- Você vai passar o resto da noite comigo? - Oh! Tinha sim como ficar mais constrangedor. Neji acabara de provar isso. Veja pelo lado bom, pensou ela, você tem material para azucrinar a vida dele pelo resto da vida.

- Não, Neji. Eu tenho que trabalhar, se lembra? Já fiquei tempo d mais longe do meu posto. Te vejo amanhã – E, dizendo isso, ela tratou de dar o fora do quarto o mais rápido possível.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Quando finalmente seu plantão terminou e Lee apareceu para rendê-la, tudo o que Tenten queria era um café da manhã reforçado, um bom banho e uma cama macia. Contudo, um bichinho chamado consciência parecia não concordar com o resto de seu corpo e dizia que ela deveria primeiro descobrir se Neji estava vivo ou morrera sufocado no meio dos lençóis devido a exorbitante quantidade de álcool em seu sangue. Decidia a unir o útil ao agradável, ela pediu um café da manhã completo à cozinha do resort, indicando que a refeição fosse levada ao quarto onde Neji passara a noite. No caminho até o quarto, lembrou de passar no seu armário e pegar um engov. Quando chegou à porta do quarto, o café da manhã estava chegando também. Agradecendo ao entregador, ela destrancou a porta do quarto com seu cartão mestre e entrou levando o carrinho entulhado de comida.

Encontrou Neji sentado na cama só com a calça do terno que usava no dia anterior.

- Já de pé? - perguntou ela com um sorriso nos lábios - Achei que ia te encontrar morgado na cama com a baba escorrendo pelo travesseiro. Como está a ressaca?

- Terrível, agora eu me lembro porque eu quase nunca bebo. Preciso de um banho.

- Somos dois, meu chapa. Mas, antes, tome isso. - disse a morena entregando o comprimido de engov a ele com um copo d'água. Quando ele lhe devolveu o copo, ela lhe empurrou uma xícara com café, a qual ele imediatamente cuspiu ao colocar nos lábios.

- Está sem açúcar - reclamou ele

- E você vai tomar do mesmo jeito. Quem mandou encher a cara? - Depois de ver que ele tomara todo o café e lhe devolvia a xícara, ela perguntou - Vai tomar café da manhã?

- Não, estou com o estomago embrulhado.

- Ótimo, porque eu não ia te esperar mesmo - Tenten disse enquanto atacava os cubinhos de mamão com mel e aveia.

Enquanto ele tomava banho, Tenten se fartou de tanta comida e bebeu uma enorme quantidade de café. Distraída comendo um croissant de chocolate, não percebeu quando Neji saiu do banho enrolado em um roupão do hotel.

- Você está com olheiras - Segurando o rosto de Tenten com uma das mãos, ele tocou os bolsões negros embaixo dos olhos dela.

- É o que acontece quando você passa a noite acordada.

Um silêncio se instaurou no ambiente enquanto Tenten terminava de comer seu croissant e Neji pensava em como abordar o tema "noite passada". Estava se sentindo um garotinho de colegial que pretendia chamar a amiga de longa data para o baile. Não estava se sentindo seguro o suficiente, mas sabia que se não falasse nada Tenten ia acabar indo embora, por isso começou.

- Tenten...

- Você se lembra de algo que aconteceu na noite passada? - para surpresa de Neji, Tenten foi direta. Ele percebeu naquele momento que ela não queria e nem iria mais fugir, ela queria respostas. E ele também.

- Eu me lembro de tudo. E tudo o que eu disse ontem foi verdade.

- Você realmente acha minha roupa indecente?

Ok, não seria a Tenten que ele conhecia desde sempre e se apaixonara se não houvesse uma piadinha sem graça em um momento como aquele. Bom, ele também sabia brincar.

- Para o ambiente de trabalho sim, mas ela pode ser muito bem enquadrada em outros locais.

Gargalhando, Tenten respondeu à altura.

- Tem certeza que já está sóbrio? Porque eu fiquei bem traumatizada com umas coisinhas que um certo bilionário bêbado me disse ontem.

- Pois é. Acontece que eu não tenho boas noticias pra você, Srta Mitsashi. Esse bilionário sóbrio pretende te traumatizar um pouco mais. - Disse ele pegando a mão direita dela e levando aos lábios.

A sensação era incrível, ele sempre achou que seria extremamente difícil expor seus sentimentos para ela, mas agora que seu orgulho estava em frangalhos devido à bebedeira da noite passada, as palavras fluíam com uma naturalidade.

Como Tenten permaneceu em silêncio, ele emendou.

- Quero que seja minha namorada. Com direito à aliança de compromisso e tudo mais.

- É um investimento de risco. Sou uma _workaholik_ com dois empregos, cabeça dura e orgulhosa. Tem certeza que quer se aventurar em águas tão profundas?

- Se você estiver comigo no navio...

- Eu aceito.

Beijá-la depois dessa frase foi um desdobramento natural, um beijo carinhoso e terno que não passou disso, já que, quando a mão de Neji desceu para fora da zona "permitida", a mesma tratou de dar um basta.

- Sinto muito Neji, mas estou virada. Não tenho energia nenhuma para esse tipo de coisa. Tudo o que eu quero nesse momento é uma boa cama e muitas horas de sono.

- Graças a Deus! - exclamou ele - Se me permite dizer, ainda não me refiz do porre de ontem. – e, olhando para a cama macia e confortável do quarto, ele perguntou - O que acha?

- Perfeito!

Ambos deitaram e, se aninhando um no outro, tiveram as melhores oito horas de sono da vida deles.

Fim

Weee! Só quem trabalha a noite sabe o quanto a cama faz falta... Para todos esses trabalhadores, um viva.

Pra quem lê Titanium, a facu e o trabalho estão me matando, como não quero escrever porcarias vou esperar as minhas férias para retomar a fic.

E por último e não menos importante, queria agradecer a minha Betta que tem toda a paciência do mundo comigo e que não quer me matar, apesar de tudo, eu acho. Obrigada Shiori XD! E também a minha bff que apesar de não ter mais tempo sempre será a minha desenhista favorita. Annye Fenix, obrigada por me fazer gostar dos meus finais nem um pouco clichês.


End file.
